robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FoxyHearts/A weird friend in Roblox
This story is not creepy at all. But, i just want to share this to you. Enjoy. 4 or 5 months ago, i was playing Roblox Adopt and Raise a Cute Baby. I roleplayed as a parent in that game. I adopt two kids. Both are girls. One hour later, they both left the game. I can't find anyone to replaced them, so i left the game too. I still want to play the same game, so i joined the game but in another server. In that server there were only a few people. But when i look at the chatbox, they were all rude to each other. But i didn't mind that because i still want to roleplay as a parent in that game. Before adopting some kids at that game, i went to find a house. While i was looking for a house, i realized that someone was following me at the back. I immediately stopped walking. She stopped too. At first i thought she was not gonna say anything at all, but i was wrong. "Do you want to be my sister?" she asked. I immediately replied her "ok". We were playing that game for one hour. At last, we were bored. I send her a friend request because she was a sweet and kind person. We both left the game. I decided to chat with her in Roblox. She was really a sweet girl. Her english was so better than mine. I asked her, "how old are you?" she replied, "I'm 10 years old". I was amazed. I can't believe it that she was only 10 years old. A few minutes later, she suddenly talked about her parents. "I live with my mum. I'm on my way to my dad's house" she said. I replied to her "oh". I really don't know why she was talking about her parents. She continued, "i'm playing this game in my dad's ipad. I can't wait to meet him". I replied "oh thats good". I was really confused at that time. After 5 minutes chatting, i brought her to a game called Boys and Girls hangout. We both dressed as fairies. We played that game only for 6 or 7 minutes and we both left. i went to my chats in Roblox and i said this to her "i'm going to take a rest". I was really tired at that time. Then, she replied, "bye. I'm going to play other games". I want to asked her what kind of games but it's too late. She unfriended me. I was really curious about her, so i went to search her name in players. But, all that pops out was "No username for LAcupidlove". months later, i tried to find her username but what pops out was a different player. Same name but there's a slight difference, "LAcupidLove" which is not her and her joined date was also different. By the way, the LAcupidlove that i know created her account on 19/4/2017 the same date when i created my account. - Thank you for reading. This story is not made up. Sorry if i got no proof at all, but this really happened to me - Category:Blog posts